The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing surface-acoustic-wave devices and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing high-accuracy surface-acoustic-wave devices.
Surface-acoustic-wave devices are useful as high-accuracy solid-state filters, resonators and delay lines. In the manufacture of such surface-acoustic-wave devices, however, there are disadvantageously large variations in certain characteristics: for example, surface-acoustic-wave filters have a center frequency variation of 0.05% or larger. On the other hand, the latest information processing devices are required to reduce the center frequency variation to a value one order in magnitude smaller than the above-mentioned value. For this reason, surface-acoustic-wave devices are generally manufactured through selection. However, since manufacturing by such means as selection does not allow mass production of surface-acoustic-wave devices high in accuracy, there has been a strong demand for development of a highly accurate manufacturing process. The present invention aims at coping with this demand.